


Sticky Situation

by ArgentsArrows



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Basically just crack, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Probably very OOC, post Endgame, these babies just need some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentsArrows/pseuds/ArgentsArrows
Summary: It’s a hot day in New York, so Sam and Bucky spend a day in with popsicles.





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddlerChic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend that has dragged me down into this hole that is Bucky x Sam

     After Thanos had lost and the Avengers disassembled once more, Sam and Bucky found themselves living on their own at the once Avengers Headquarters. 

     It was a hot day in New York; the sun was out, unshielded by clouds or invading space ships. Bucky was used to the heat after spending a great deal of time in Wakanda, but the same couldn’t be said for his boyfriend.

     Sam was sweating, grumbling complaints under his breath as the two settled in for their traditional movie night; it was Bucky’s turn, so they’d very likely be watching some kind of romcom from when he was growing up, or first became a free man once again.

     “Do we have any ice cream?” Sam asks after a few moments, earning a questioning glance from the man sitting next to him.

     “No,” he responds slowly, eyes searching Sam’s face for any explanation, “but we have popsicles. That’s all the store had.” Without any explanation offered, Sam is up and heading to the kitchen. “Can you-“ he calls after him, only to get cut off.

     “Grape?” Sam guesses, throwing a look at Bucky over his shoulder. His response is a sheepish nod, and that’s all he needs before he vanishes into the kitchen. 

     Bucky sets up the movie in the few minutes that Sam is gone, likely hunting for a grape popsicle. Bucky had been eating them late at night a lot, so he wouldn’t be surprised if they were out. Sure enough, Sam returns with a grape popsicle in hand.

* * *

 

     Bucky had always been messy with his food, he couldn’t help it! So the fact that not long later the two men are ‘arguing’ over his mess is no surprise.

     Sam is trying to clean his face, Bucky protesting and turning away with a comment on how he isn’t done yet, and will just make another mess. The two are laughing, so it’s clear that they’re just messing around. 

     Sam smiles, sitting back on the couch when he’d finally managed to clean his partner’s face. “You’re a mess, Barnes. You know that?”

     “I know, Wilson. But you love me anyway.”

     “You’re right.”


End file.
